1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sign assembly displaying alternating illuminated images.
2. Description of Related Art
An alternating sign assembly comprising a Contra Vision® panel according to U.S. RE37,186, comprising a partially imaged transparent material with a design superimposed on an opaque silhouette pattern was shown on BBC TV's Tomorrow's World in 1987, Contra Vision® being a trademark of Contra Vision Ltd (UK). The particular details of the Contra Vision® component or the other components of the assembly were not disclosed and there was no artificial source of illumination at the front of the assembly which was switchable to enhance visibility of the design, only the ambient lighting of a room in Sandringham Palace, UK, from where the TV programme was broadcast.
The color of signs can be changed by changing illumination, for example by 3M™ Dual-Color Film, a trademark of the Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company (USA). Also known from a sign display at New Look, Oxford Street, London, are rear projected images onto a rear projection screen placed behind a partially printed panel of uniform color.